From Colour To Capture
by Almighty-Hanako-Chan
Summary: Ten words. Ten scenes. Ten things that'll cause Narumi to go nuts.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here**

**Red**

Kiri Koshiba hated the colour red - blood red to be precise - ever since the accident when she was a child. But when a certain angry blonde haired boy came along wearing a shirt of that particular colour, she decided that the colour red wasn't such a bad thing - if not just on him. Not that she would ever tell him that.

**Hour**

One hour. That was all it took. In a single hour he could transform an average girl into a beautiful girl. He was the best! …Or so he thought. But when Kiri Koshiba was introduced – Kiri Koshiba who could turn an _ugly_ girl into a beautiful girl in almost five minutes – an hour didn't seem all that great.

Five minutes. That was all it took. All it took to make Shogo Narumi pop a blood vessel.

**Watching**

Kanako Aoyama was in love. The guy's name? Kazuhiko Ochiai. But there were multiple problems. First of all, Ochiai-senpai didn't seem to feel anything towards her. Also, there was the odd interest he seemed to have in her best friend. Maybe someday it would go and he would see in her what he had seen in Kiri.

Until then, she would watch him and hold onto the hope she held in her heart.

Her heart that was held by Ochiai-senpai.

**Deep**

If you were to take a look at Shogo Narumi, the first thing you would notice would be his facial expression; whether it be a smirk displaying his complete confidence in his abilities (though sometimes it could certainly be considered arrogance), or his scowl – aimed at whoever thought they could defeat him at anything.

'Shogo Narumi is a jerk.'

That's the first thing that'd come to mind. But was that the truth? No

In actual fact, below his ignorant exterior was an extremely well meaning person. Though he rarely showed it, he cared about others. There was something in him that few others could see. Something deep.

The growing familiarity between him and Kiri Koshiba could prove that.

**Reality**

He stood on a stage, a gleaming award being passed into his open hands. _He_ had won. _He_ was the best. There was no way that puffy-haired girl could beat _him_. He was the top beautician in Japan! As he opened his mouth to give an inspiring speech to all his fans, when –

"Naru-Naru! Wake up!"

Shogo Narumi was still on a stage when he awoke, but instead of holding an award, he was now clutching a pair of scissors tightly in his hand.

"Kei what happened?"

The smaller boy grinned. "Kiri-chan beat you again! You got so angry that you started to wreck everything! Then you fell down so I thought you died, but then Occhi said you just passed out in anger!" he explained, laughing.

Narumi scowled. He hated reality.

**Timing**

At times like this, he could only wonder what put the gods in such a bad mood as to give Ochiai and Kei timing so bad they had to walk into the SP room the exact moment that he and Puffy Head got stuck in a compromising position. She just had to go and trip over and he just had to try and help. He was too chivalrous for his own good.

"Naru-Naru, you pervert!"

"SHUT UP KEI!"

"_Narumi…_"

Why did Ochiai look like he wanted to kill him?

**Soft**

Narumi loved soft things. That would explain why he had a liking for cuddly toys. He would _never_ let anyone else know it, but whenever no one was looking; he'd pull a stuffed dog out of his pocket and rub it against his face. No, he was not weird! He just liked soft things.

"Naru-Naru, I never would have guessed."

Puffy Head. Crap.

**Database**

The database that Ochiai turned his brain into held a lot of information, yet none of it could be used to explain the awareness he held for Kiri Koshiba. He'd searched and searched yet could find nothing. All he knew was that his attention was much more captured by her than it used to be, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Perhaps it would be easier if he merely let it continue and allow it to add to his database. Then, when he knew more of this confusing subject, he might be able to do something about it. That is - if he _wanted_ to.

**War**

She was the enemy, definitely. She was his rival and she was an obstacle in his way of becoming the top beautician in Japan. The worst part was:

She didn't. Even. CARE!

"PUFFY HEAD! I DECLARE WAR ON YOU AND YOUR MEDIOCRE CUTTING SKILLS! KNOW THIS – I SHALL DEFEAT YOU!"

"…"

"WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT!?"

"…Hn? Did you say something?"

**Hunt**

Kei grinned as he crawled across the ground, closing in on his oblivious prey. Closer…Closer…the fallen objects around him were ignored, his eyes were set on his quarry. He was so close he could almost taste it…and then he did. The flavour erupted in his mouth as he chewed on the soft innards of his prey.

"Kei, what the HELL did you do!?"

Narumi's ever-angry voice reached his ears and the victorious predator turned his head towards his friends. They stood by the door, which gave them a clear view of the destruction he'd caused during his hunt.

"Why is everything turned upside down?"

Kei smiled sheepishly before swallowing the remains of the snack he'd spent the last ten minutes searching for. The snack that had caused the complete obliteration of the SP room.

"A bear!" he explained, trying to look serious. "It trashed everything! I tried to stop it but it knocked me unconscious!"

A vein twitched on Narumi's head. "I'll bet."

For the rest of the week, Kei's time was spent getting asked about the enormous lump that had appeared on his head.

* * *

**I felt like doing something Beauty Pop related! Besides this fandom doesn't have enough fanfiction.**


End file.
